Fantaisie de Halloween
by Gaby Adams
Summary: Le monde de la Nuit frémit d'impatience à l'idée de fêter dignement le jour d'Halloween sauf quelques uns de leurs congénères qui souffrent d'une malédiction les poussant à jouer à un drôle de jeu. Mais est-ce que cette funeste farce ne cacherait pas en réalité une douce friandise? Yaoi. Pour les couples, surprise!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimers : Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hey!Hey!Hey! Me voici de retour après avoir passé une journée à me reposer sans écrire (ça a été très très dur mais j'ai tenu le coup :). Merci infiniment pour vos reviews et tous vos messages de soutien, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur en publiant la requête (vu les nombreuses fautes de frappe en plus) et ça m'a rassurée, merci encore. Cela m'a aussi motivée pour écrire la fic d'Halloween en avance qui sera un UA. Alors niveau couple, cela sera la surprise mais je peux vous dire que c'est spécial crack avec un couple sur lequel j'écris énormément, deux autres sur lesquels j'ai écrits plus rarement et un sur lequel je n'ai pas écrit du tout avec donc quatre lemons parfumés à la citrouille. Bonne lecture. :)**

Le monde de la Nuit fut en effervescence pour la venue d'Halloween, une fête qui célébrait ses habitants où ils pouvaient enfin se rendee au monde des mortels pour les effrayer sans qu'il y eut le moindre rejet de leur part. Néanmoins, il y avait bien longtemps, la reine des sorcières, qui fut très fleur bleue et qui trouvait cette célébration ennuyeuse à en mourir (c'était le cas de le dire), décida de pimenter un peu la chose en y ajoutant son grain de sel.

Grande admiratrice de Cupidon devant l'éternel et adorant le jour de la Saint Valentin, elle avait d'abord instauré une tradition chez les mortels qui stipulait que toute personne trouvant la bague cachée dans la traditionnelle tarte aux citrouilles préparée chez les familles pour l'occasion se marierait dans l'année à venir, puis elle décida de mettre en oeuvre une manière d'unir deux personnes dans son monde natal sauf qu'elle usa d'un procédé on ne peut plus drastique. La sorcière jeta donc un petit sort de rien du tout : la malédiction de la Citrouille.

Celle-ci prenait effet le jour d'Halloween où toute personne qui en serait touchée arborait sur la tête un chapeau en forme de citrouille que seule la personne qui lui était destinée avait le pouvoir de l'enlever... En s'unissant à elle de manière charnelle (une idée de son amie, la reine des succubes).

Bien entendu, le sort rendait les personnes atteintes extrêmement réceptives aux âmes soeurs et vice-versa donc inutile de dire que cela avait provoqué pas mal de remous chez ses congénères. Ainsi, une forêt labyrinthique fut crée pour éviter les débordements ainsi qu'un jeu qui évoquait celui du chat et que tout le monde avait nommé Attrape-citrouille.

Ce fut ainsi que commença l'histoire où le descendant de la reine des sorcières entremetteuse eut une mauvaise surprise à son réveil.

"Noooon! Pourquoi moi?, se lamenta Tooru en regardant dans le miroir, un chapeau de citrouille sur la tête. Le roi des sorciers avait attendu Halloween avec impatience pour jeter un ou deux petits mauvais sorts de son crû (surtout sur sa proie favorite, le roi des vampires) et tester quelques potions de son crû préparées pour l'occasion à son cobaye attitré, un certain petit loup-garou qu'il trouvait fort mignon mais avec cette malédiction de la Citrouille, c'était foutu.

Le sorcier claqua des doigts pour se vêtir de sa robe d'un mauve sombre et quitta sa chambre pour croiser son valet de chambre mort-vivant à la peau légèrement bleutée en train de sortir de la sienne en baillant : "Iwa-chan! Tu as vu?"

Hajime toisa son ami d'enfance sans mot dire avant de remarquer le chapeau orange : "Ah, tu es un des maudits de la Citrouille, cette année?, constata-t-il avec flegme, toi qui te plaignais de ne trouver personne, tu devrais être content, il ajouta en poussant un soupir, au fait, je dois conduire des âmes chez les mortels ce soir afin qu'ils puissent voir leurs familles donc je serai absent.

\- Ah, j'ai tendance à oublier que tu es aussi un passeur d'âmes, maugréa Tooru, juste au moment où j'ai besoin d'être consolé, se plaignit-il en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, tu es sûr que tu ne peux le faire l'année proch...

-... Va voir Sugawara, le coupa Iwaizumi en grognant bien qu'il regrettait de faire ça à son petit ami. Ils avaient été frappés par la malédiction de la Citrouille l'année dernière et la nuit avait été pour eux très torrid..."Iwa-chan, aie un peu de considération à mon égard." Hajime donna un bon coup sur la tête du sorcier pour avoir interrompu sa douce et excitante réverie. "Tu es vraiment casse-pied, s'énerva-t-il avant de partir afin de s'occuper de la calèche pour ce soir.

\- Mais Iwa-chaaaaan, geignit un Tooru pleurnicheur avant de bouder, autant faire ce qu'il a dit."

Le sorcier déambulait donc dans son immense chateau dans le but de rejoindre le laboratoire alchimique où Suga-chan travaillait. Son domaine ne servait pas seulement pour le prestige, il abritait aussi une académie où les sorcières et les sorciers se spécialisaient selon leur domaine de prédilection, Sugawara excellant dans la magie blanche.

Tooru lui-même donnait des cours de magie noire en compagnie de son assistante Kiyoko-chan (qui avait aussi participé à Attrape-citrouille l'an dernier et qui filait le parfait amour avec une succube...Yui-chan s'il se souvenait bien).

Enfin bref, là il n'avait pas le moral et décida de s'en plaindre à son confrère sorcier lorsqu'il arriva dans le labo où il vit ce dernier en train de touiller une mixture verdatre dans un chaudron tout bouillonnant. "Ah, vous êtes debout, Oikawa-sama?, s'enquit gentiment Koushi en se retournant avant de sursauter en voyant le chapeau de citrouille, vous avez été maudit?

\- Oui, soupira Tooru d'un ton las, et je me demande pourquoi. C'est mon ancêtre qui a mis au point cette malédiction alors pourquoi je suis touché, hein?

\- Peut-être voulait-elle mettre tout le monde sur un point d'égalité, répondit Koushi en arrêtant de remuer, et puis, c'est un mal pour un bien. Ainsi, vous trouverez la personne la plus chère à vos yeux." Koushi baissa les yeux suite à ce qu'il avait dit. C'était présomptueux de sa part, étant donné combien son roi tenait à Hajime. Il se souvint de son faux sourire et de son regard triste lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé leur relation le lendemain d'Halloween et il s'en voulait de le faire souffrir.

Tooru semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées : "Je ne t'en veux pas pour Iwa-chan et toi, le rassura-t-il en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Sugawara, et puis je dois avouer que vous formez un beau couple, tous les deux." De toute manière, la malédiction de la Citrouille était véridique là-dessus, elle attirait les âmes soeurs donc si Iwa-chan ne l'avait pas poursuivi alors ce n'était pas lui son partenaire. Il s'était fait une raison.

Le brun retira alors sa main en disant : "J'espère que mon ou ma future prétendante sera plaisant à l'oeil mais en attendant, je vais prendre des forces pour ce soir. La nuit va être longue.

\- Je vais vous préparer un crumble à la citrouille, proposa alors Koushi en éteignant son chaudron pour faire reposer sa potion. Il espérait du fond de son coeur que le roi des sorcières trouverait son bonheur.

Pendant ce temps, dans un petit village situé non loin du royaume des vampires, un jeune loup-garou du nom de Shouyou Hinata et son meilleur ami roi des vampires Kageyama discutaient avec deux de leurs amis qui se moquaient gentiment d'eux près du champ où logeait leur camarade épouvantail Asahi, qui était parti chez les mortels faire peur aux enfants pour sa plus grande tristesse.

"Alors c'est vous les maudits de la Citrouille, cette année?, rigola le mort-vivant Tanaka à la vue des chapeaux oranges trônant sur la tête du roux et du noiraud, les bras m'en tombent, ajouta-t-il en voyant un de ses avant-bras se découdre et tomber d'un bruit mat, ah, zut! Faudrait que j'aille voir Ennoshita pour qu'il me le recouse.

\- On ira après, Ryu, de toute façon, mon compagnon doit être certainement avec lui, déclara le jeune pirate des ténèbres Nishinoya, et ne vous inquiétez pas, poursuivit-il dans le but de rassurer Kageyama et Hinata, pour moi, ça s'est bien passé avec Morisuke-kun, c'était génial mais un peu épuisant, dit-il en parlant de son cher et tendre Yaku, un savant fou qui passait son temps à rafistoler les membres des momies et autres morts-vivants en compagnie de son assistant Ennoshita.

\- Je l'espère, fit un Shouyou un peu dubitatif tandis que Tobio hocha la tête pour renchérir. Quand il s'était aperçu qu'il était maudit de la citrouille, le loup-garou avait eu la frousse de sa vie, un comble pour un natif du monde de la Nuit mais bon, Tobio, tout comme lui, se disaient en se réconfortant qu'il valait mieux ça que subir les frasques d'Oikawa, le roi des sorciers ayant l'habitude de faire des farces au vampire en lui jetant des mauvais sorts et de forcer Shouyou à boire des potions douteuses.

Heureusement que Sugawara-san lui administrait un antidote juste après. En tous cas, les deux maudits de la Citrouille appréhendaient quand même tous les deux la rencontre avec ceux ou celles qui seraient leur compagnon. Leurs refléxions furent coupées par un démon blond qui se téléporta juste à coté de Nishinoya : "Salut les gars, s'écria joyeusement Terushima en jouant avec sa fourche, ça roule?

\- Salut le playboy, le salua Nishinoya en réarrangeant son bandeau qui cachait un de ses yeux, ça va. Qu'est-ce que tu es venu faire ici? Je pensais que les démons étaient occupés à préparer leur danse macabre.

\- Mon patron a été obnibulé par un parfum de citrouille, leur répondit nonchalemment Yuuji en dansant sur un des pics de l'enclos, donc je suppose que vous savez ce que cela veut dire."

Hinata et Kageyama frissonèrent à cette nouvelle. Les prétendants repèraient les maudits de la citrouille grâce à leur odeur. Bien entendu, pour eux, seule la personne qui leur était destinée embaumait cette senteur, les autres atteints de la malédiction ne sentant rien pour eux. En tous cas, si le roi des démons en personne participait à Attrape-citrouille, ça le foutait mal. "Au fait, ajouta Terushima à l'adresse de Nishinoya, j'ai entendu dire que ton bâteau fantome était en rade, Nishinoya.

\- Ouais, maugréa Yû en soupirant, il faut que je l'amène en révision.

\- Alors pourquoi on organiserait pas une fête dedans?, lui proposa le démon, j'ai réussi à acheter une duperbe cornemuse hantée pour mettre de l'ambiance et on pourrait certainement faire une teuf d'enfer digne d'une danse macabre. Qui sait? J'inviterai peut-être quelques jolies petites sorcières.

\- C'est une bonne idée, ça, renchérit Ryûnosuke en tenant son avant-bras défait, je pourrais en draguer quelques unes comme ça. Il faut que je prévienne Tora aussi.

\- Vivement que vous jouiez à Attrape-citrouille, les gars, fit Yû avant de tranquiliser Hinata et Kageyama qui semblaient encore plus angoissés, tout va bien se passer, Shouyou et Kageyama."

Les mots de Nishinoya leur donnèrent le courage nécessaire pour affronter cette épreuve.

Le moment propice arriva et les deux amis se rendirent devant le lieu où le jeu se tiendrait, l'orée d'une forêt sombre et obscure qui fut appelée à forte raison les bois de la Débauche Amoureuse. Tobio regarda un Hinata pas très rassuré.

Le vampire avait envie de le protéger mais il sentit une grande magie émanant de ces bois aux allures menaçantes. "Tu ne peux pas te métamorphoser en loup?, demanda le noiraud, lui-même prévoyant de se transformer en chauve-souris pour mieux semer son futur prétendant.

\- La lune en est à son premier croissant, répondit le roux en regardant le ciel, donc non."

Et c'était très frustrant mais bon il courait vite donc il pouvait compenser ce désavantage.

Ils furent ensuite rejoints par deux personnes maudites comme eux : Akaashi-san un ami fantôme et, à leur grande surprise, le roi des sorciers en personne qui volait sur son balais. "Tiens, tiens donc vous êtes maudits aussi, Tobio-chan et Chibi-chan?, les taquina Oikawa en atterissant au sol, cette soirée va être plus amusante que je le pensais."

Shouyou se cacha derrière Tobio qui toisa le sorcier d'un regard glacial tandis qu'Akaashi observait silencieusement ce beau monde. Cela ne le dérangeait pas d'être maudit de la citrouille, il fallait bien que cela arrive un jour. Par contre, Bokuto-san avait été assailli par un parfum de citrouille qui n'avait pas été le sien donc il serait certainement dans les bois de la Débauche Amoureuse avec lui.

De toute manière, en étant un simple fantôme, le noiraud avait pris la décision de se rendre invisible lorsqu'il serait dans la forêt, histoire de tester un peu son prétendant. Autant s'amuser dans de bonnes conditions.

Ils attendirent tous les quatres la personne chargée de leur donner le départ et qui fut cette année la sorcière Saeko, "Salut tout le monde!, cria-t-elle avant de s'attrister, ah. Ryu ne fait pas partie du lot cette année, tant pis, soupira-t-elle avant de poursuivre en brandissant son balais, bon, vous êtes prêts à vous planquer?" Tous hochèrent la tête avec dètermination. "Parfait, c'est parti!, s'écria-t-elle en baissant le manche de son moyen de transport, et que l'amour puisse fleurir."

Tobio se changea en chauve-souris tandis que Shouyou se rua dans les bois pendant que Keiji se rendit invisible sous l'oeil un peu envieux d'Oikawa. "Autant que je me camoufle aussi, déclara-t-il en se changeant en un petit écureuil. Transformé de cette manière, il ferait couleur locale bien que la forêt fut plus lugubre que bucolique.

Saeko regardait les maudits partir en souriant. Les prétendants n'allaient pas tarder à se montrer et le jeu allait pouvoir commencer.

Tobio virevolta au fin fond de la forêt. Son apparence de chauve-souris lui permettait non seulement de voir à travers l'obscurité mais aussi de passer inaperçu tellement les bois étaient ombragés. Le vampire avait consommé suffisamment de sang pour tenir mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour Hinata. Des échos de gémissements retentirent au loin. Il reconnut cette voix aigüe devenue légèrement éraillée. Hinata. Il a déjà été attrapé!

Le noiraud commença à paniquer quand l'ombre d'un oiseau plana au-dessus de lui en hululant. Oh non! Tobio tenta de fuir mais le hibou accrocha ses serres sur ses petites ailes. _Mince_. Il tomba au sol et reprit forme humaine tout comme son assaillant qui se mit à la câliner tendrement quand ils furent assis tous doux adossés contre un tronc d'arbre. "Hey!Hey!Hey!, cria joyeusement l'homme-hibou du nom de Bokuto en humant le parfum de citrouille qui émanait de sa cible, je t'ai eu, petit vampire, il se rétracta en s'apercevant de qui il s'agissait, Kageyama?"

Tobio se raidit encore plus dans les bras de Koutarou. Il connaissait l'homme-hibou qui était un ami de Shouyou mais à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé de l'aborder, le roi des vampires s'était retenu, ne sachant comment lui parler sans être tourné en ridicule. Le noiraud appréciait ce coté sympathique et débonnaire mais maintenant qu'il savait que Bokuto-san était son prétendant, qu'allait faire celui-ci? Le prendre sauvagement?

Koutarou s'attrista à la vue du vampire qui semblait effrayé. L'homme-hibou s'était toujours demandé comment faire sortir Kageyama de sa coquille mais trouvait quand même ce coté timide tout mignon. Bien sûr, il considérait Chibi-chan comme un petit frère sur qui veiller mais pour le roi des vampires, c'était différent.

Il attira le visage de Tobio à lui, le doigt posé sous son menton puis plongea dans les yeux azurs tout en lui caressant la joue, l'odeur de citrouille se faisant de plus en plus forte et lui murmurant d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant : "Je ne te ferai pas de mal." Son désir devint plus pressant face à l'innocence qu'il lut dans les prunelles océanes mais Koutarou ne voulut pas effrayer Tobio qui fermait les yeux avec résignation.

Un doux baiser se posa sur la joue pâle du vampire, suivi de deux petits sur ses paupières puis d'un tout aussi tendre sur ses lèvres. Tobio y répondit d'abord avec hésitation et maladresse puis avec plus d'empressement lorsqu'il sentit son corps se réchauffer au fur et à mesure que Bokuto-san le serra contre lui.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent en une invitation muette et l'homme-chouette en profita pour immiscer la langue pour jouer avec celle du vampire. "Mmmmm." Le gémissement rauque du vampire l'embrasa encore plus et pourtant, il voulut traiter Tobio avec tendresse.

Le vampire rompit le baiser pour reprendre son souffle et se laissa dévêtir non sans avoir un peu peur quand à ce qu'il va se passer ensuite mais les baisers que posaient Koutarou sur sa peau nue au fur et à mesure qu'il retirait ses vêtements le firent agréablement frissoner. Celui-ci se déshabilla à son tour avant de contempler le corps dénudé du noiraud au clair de lune, émerveillé par la pâleur laiteuse mise en valeur par la lumière nocturne.

Tobio, quant à lui, admirait les majestueuses ailes brunes tachetées dont il effleura les plumes qu'il trouva soyeuses puis frôla du bout des doigts les muscles saillants du torse du plus grand qui se contractaient légèrement à son contact. Le noiraud eut un mouvement de recul en pensant que Bokuto-san avait trouvé ça désagréable : "Ah, désolé!

\- Non, tu peux continuer, s'empressa de dire Koutarou en lui attrapant le poignet pour mettre de nouveau la main sur son torse, j'aime quand tu me touches."

Tobio s'enhardit suite à ces mots et poursuivit son exploration en de petites caresses timides qui excitèrent encore plus l'homme-hibou qui se mordit la lèvre face à cette main délicate qui courait le long de ses pectoraux avant de suivre les reliefs des abdominaux du bout des doigts et descendre plus bas..."Désolé, Tobio, j'en peux plus."

Tobio n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'une pluie de baisers mouillés tombèrent sur son torse, avant de couvrir son ventre, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Le noiraud haleta quand Koutarou lui écarta doucement les jambes pour donner des petits coups de langue taquins sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Le vampire hoqueta ensuite de plaisir quand l'homme-hibou se mit à le prendre en bouche tandis que deux de ses doigts caressèrent ses lèvres en une demande muette qu'il accepta en les suçant.

Le noiraud se sentit pris d'une douce et chaude langueur quand ces lèvres et cette langue gourmandes goutèrent voracement sa virilité mais il ne put atteindre la jouissance car les deux doigts se retirèrent en même temps que la bouche qui lui provoquait tant de plaisir.

Koutarou leva la tête en se léchant les lèvres et se retint de sauter sur le roi des vampires en le voyant là, les joues rosies et les yeux mi-clos dans un total abandon. Non, je ne veux pas lui faire peur en me comportant comme une bête. Il l'étreignit tendrement à la place tout en le rassurant lorsqu'il fit entrer lentement un doigt en lui : "Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il en le sentant se raidir, ça va aller, détends-toi."

Tobio hocha la tête tandis que Koutarou se mit à lui butiner affectueusement les lèvres pour le distraire tout en immiscant un deuxième doigt. Ils les bougea lentement ensuite en posant de doux baisers sur le cou de Tobio qui eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. L'intrusion était étrange mais pas désagréable, les doigts tatonnèrent en lui pour parvenir à... "Aaaaah!

\- C'est bon, déclara Koutarou en retirant doucement les doigts pendant que le vampire reprit tant bien que mal son souffle, je vais y aller doucement, poursuivit-il en se positionnant, si tu as mal, dis-le moi.

\- D'accord, fit simplement Tobio avant de se mordre les lèvres en sentant Bokuto-san entrer en lui. Ça faisait mal mais il tint bon, surtout que son chapeau de citrouille disparut quand l'homme-hibou fut entièrement en lui. "Ça va, Tobio?, demanda Koutarou en essuyant du pouce la larme qui coula de la joue du vampire.

Le roi des vampires répondit en serrant Koutarou contre lui, s'habituant à cette présence chaude à l'intérieur de lui qui devint de moins en moins douloureuse. L'homme-hibou le sentit se détendre. "Je vais bouger." Il débuta ses vas et vients le plus lentement possible tout en rendant l'étreinte du vampire qui commença à gémir son nom contre son oreille. " Koutarou...san.

\- Tobio, si tu continues à dire mon nom comme ça, haleta Koutarou, je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler.

\- Déso...lé, s'excusa le vampire, des crocs commençant à sortir, mais c'est si...bon."

Koutarou alla plus vite au moment où il sentit les crocs se planter dans son cou, une vive douleur se métamorphosant vite en une douce extase quand Tobio aspira son sang. Ses hanches se mirent à bouger plus rapidement lorsqu'il vit les ailes de chauve-souris se déployer derrière le dos du vampire pendant que les jambes de ce dernier se mirent autour de sa taille pour approfondir cette douce étreinte qui devint plus profonde et passionnée.

Tobio retira ses crocs en léchant tendrement la plaie quand Koutarou alla au plus profond de lui lui apportant un plaisir inoui. C'était si bon de s'unir à lui et en se noyant dans les iris noisettes perçantes mais qui le regardaient à la fois avec espièglerie et douceur, Tobio se dit qu'il n'avait plus à avoir peur de se donner. Il embrassa affectueusement Koutarou lorsqu'ils cédèrent enfin à la jouissance.

L'homme-hibou se retira peu après s'être déversé en lui pour le prendre délicatement dans ses bras. "Tout va bien, Tobio?, s'inquiéta-t-il quand même en lui caressant la joue. Ce qu'ils avaient fait était super bon mais il avait peur d'y avoir été un peu fort sauf qu'il eut un coup de mou.

\- Ça va, Koutarou, le rassura Tobio avant de se rembrunir, et je suis désolé d'avoir pris ton sang." Le vampire l'avait d'ailleurs trouvé délicieux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, l'apaisa Bokuto en riant légèrement, ça m'a juste piqué un peu."

L'homme-hibou l'embrassa amoureusement ensuite en le recouvrant de ses ailes afin qu'il n'eut pas froid tandis que Tobio en fit de même avec ses grandes ailes de chauve-souris. Une autre façon de s'unir pour cette soirée à la fois romantique et effrayante.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques instants plus tôt, Hinata s'était réfugié au fin de la forêt, la peur au ventre mais au moins son prétendant n'allait pas le chercher ici. Le petit loup-garou s'assit alors contre un arbre en soupirant puis admirant le ciel sombre à peine visible sous les branches ombragées des arbres nus.

La malédiction de la Citrouille.

Sa mère avait été inquiète en le voyant porter un chapeau de citrouille au réveil mais bon, Noya-san avait dit que cela s'ètait bien passé pour lui donc il ne voyait pas pourquoi...

Un bruit dans les buissons le fit tréssallir pendant que l'odeur de citrouille se fit plus forte. Son prétendant ne devait être pas être loin. Ses oreilles de loup se dressèrent, à l'affut du moindre bruit quand soudain apparut devant lui un..."Lapin?, s'étonna Shouyou en regardant le petit animal se poser sur ses genoux, et il est tout mignon en plus."

Le loup-garou calina le lapin blanc qui frotta adorablement son museau contre sa joue. "Tu as dû te perdre dans la forêt, constata le roux en lui caressant le dos, je vais te ramener dans ton terrier." Shouyou s'apprêta à se lever quand quelque chose chez le lapin l'alerta, un détail plus précisément.

Il avait déjà vu ces pupilles mordorées quelque part... _Oh non! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt? Je suis vraiment un idiot!_

Shouyou posa rapidement le lapin à terre en déclarant : "Hors de question qu'un loup-garou comme moi se fasse manger par un lapin, il se mit ensuite à courir en criant, tu ne m'auras pas Tsukishima!"

Le lapin lunaire prit forme humaine, se métamorphosant en un grand jeune homme blond dont seules les longues oreilles qui émergeait de sa courte chevelure et la petite queue blanche attestaient de son origine.

"C'est ce qu'on va voir, Shouyou."

Le blond eut un petit sourire en regardant le loup-garou courir devant lui. Enfin, il allait le faire sien mais il lui laissait un petit temps d'avance avant de le rattraper, surtout que la senteur de citrouille le mit déjà en condition pour la suite. Kei sauta sur la branche d'un arbre, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée d'être en lui et se repaitre de sa chaleur étroite.

Pendant ce temps, Shouyou se mit à courir inlassablement dans la forêt, son corps devenant de plus en plus fiévreux. La malédiction était en train de prendre de l'ampleur au point que ses jambes commencèrent à s'alourdir au moindre pas.

 _J'ai...chaud..._

Le loup-garou n'en pouvait plus, il fut prit d'une envie qui lui était étrange.

 _J'ai tellement envie qu'on me touche.._.Tsukishima lui vint immédiatement à l'esprit.

L'homme-lapin se moquait toujours de sa taille, petite pour un loup-garou alors que lui était grand pour un homme-lapin et pourtant en se souvenant des moments où ce dernier avait été très tendre à son égard, Shouyou ne niait pas que Tsukishima l'attirait. Et c'est mon prétendant en plus, pensa-t-il en s'arrêtant pour reprendre son souffle, c'est une blag...

...Le roux fut plaqué au sol, un poids délicieusement chaud au-dessus de lui, un souffle haletant tiède parcorut sa nuque.

Tsukishima lui avait bondi dessus.

"Dommage que ce chapeau de citrouille cache tes jolis cheveux, murmura Kei contre son oreille tout en se frottant contre lui, avec sa belle couleur rousse et ton corps bien attirant, tu me fais penser à une carotte que j'ai envie de croquer.

\- Dire que t'es un lapin et moi un loup, haleta Shouyou en se retenant de gémir lorsqu'il ressentit quelque chose de dur et de chaud se frottant contre ses fesses, oooh!" Qu'est-ce que cela serait quand ils ne porteraient plus rien?

\- Les loups ont beau manger les lapins d'habitude, sussura Kei en continuant de se frotter contre lui, nous, les lapins adoront nous faufiler dans les trous, continua-t-il en ponctuant ce qu'il avait dit par un mouvement de hanches plus fort qui pousser un petit cri au roux, et le tien est le seul qui m'interesse, Shouyou."

Shouyou sentit deux mains surélever légèrement ses hanches suivi d'un courant d'air avant que le blond ne lui empoigne doucement sa queue de loup tout en suçant deux de ses doigts. "Aooouuuh!

\- Tes cris sont si adorables, murmura amoureusement l'homme-lapin en caressant la fourrure soyeuse d'une main tout en le préparant doucement de l'autre, on dirait un petit louveteau.

Shouyou ne put que se laisser faire, un filet de salive s'échappant de ses lèvres tandis que deux doigts allaient et venaient doucement en lui avant d'atteindre l'endroit que cherchait Kei. "Ah!

\- Voilà, déclara l'homme-lapin en baissant légèrement son pantalon et se positionner en lui prenant les hanches : "J'y vais, Shouyou. Respire un bon coup."

Le roux hocha la tête avant de perdre momentanement sa voix face à la douleur qu'il ressentait. Il respira alors longuement, le temps que ça passe. Cependant, il ne s'attendit pas Kei le prit par l'épaule afin de le coller à lui une fois qu'il fut ajusté, ce qui l'ancra en lui encore plus profondément."Ah...Que...?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Shouyou, le rassura Kei en baissant sa tête pour lui embrasser la nuque et content de voir le chapeau de citrouille disparaitre, tu vas adorer la suite.

Le loup-garou n'eut pas le temps de répondre que l'homme-lapin entama ses coups de rein qui furent à la fois précis et assez rapides au point qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gémir.

 _C'est...vraiment... un...lapin._

Kei savoura le fourreau de chair qui devint de plus en plus étroit autour de lui. "Bon sang, ce que tu es chaud et...étroit... Shouyou... c'est vraiment... délectable...d'être... en toi." Ses hanches semblaient même bouger toutes seules tellement il se perdait en Shouyou. "Mmmm, mon Shouyou." Comme il était heureux que le petit loup-garou fut son compagnon à lui et non celui de cet idiot de roi des vampires avec qui il était tout le temps,

Le roux poussa un cri extatique lorsqu'une main large caressa sa virilité tandis que l'autre pinça un téton au rythme des coups de butoir. C'en était trop pour lui, tellement que cela lui fit peur. "Keiii, gémit le loup-garou, la respiration se faisant saccadée, je vais... mourir si tu... continues.

\- Mais non, le tranquilisa le blond en tentant de ralentir la cadence, tu vas juste être submergé de plaisir, il sentit le sien atteindre son apogée, je vais venir, Shouyou.

\- Moi...aus..si, haleta le roux avant de se faire happer les lèvres en un baiser moite et bien langoureux. Il sentit une chaleur se déverser en lui quand il céda à son tour à la jouissance en gémissant contre les lèvres du blond. Tous deux s'écroulèrent ensuite l'un au-dessus de l'autre face à l'intensité de leur union. Kei se retira du roux pour mieux l'enlacer. "Je t'amènerai chez moi après qu'on se soit un peu reposés, murmura-t-il en entrelaçant les doigts de son compagnon aux siens, et je vais bien te cajôler."

Il sourit en sentant la queue du loup-garou frétiller contre son ventre tout comme il vit un petit sourire sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Kei parsema alors la joue du plus petit de petits baisers.

Après tout, les lapins étaient aussi connus pour être très affectueux.

Tooru erra dans la forêt en sautant de branche en branche sous sa forme d'écureuil. Les échos lointains qu'il entendit lui firent comprendre que certains de ses compagnons d'infortune étaient très occupés. "Bon, pensa-t-il en se posant sur une des branches, quelque chose me dit que je risque d'être le prochain à passer à la casserol..."

En effet, il prit forme humaine et tomba de l'arbre sans crier gare. "Mince, maugréa-t-il en se levant tout en époussetant sa robe de sorcier mauve, mon sort n'aurait pas dû être annulé aussi rapidement à moins que... " _Seuls les démons sont capables de rompre les sorts de métamorphose aussi rapidement._

Et malheureusement pour lui, celui-ci le projeta contre un tronc d'arbre pour ensuite voir des lianes entraver ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. Un sourire ironique apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier. Au fond, Halloween avait toujours été connue pour ses mauvaises farces. "Tiens, tiens, si ce n'est pas le roi des démons en personne, se moqua Tooru en toisant un homme au physique massif tout de noir vêtu avec deux cornes noires discrètes situées sur sa tête, ce bon vieux Ushiwaka-chan. Mon ancêtre doit m'en vouloir pour m'offrir ce cadeau empoisonné."

Quoiqu'il ne niait pas que Ushiwaka était très plaisant à l'oeil mais bon.

Wakatoshi admira le roi des sorciers d'un oeil très satisfait, la malédiction avait du bon puisqu'elle l'avait mené tout droit à l'objet de son affection. Oikawa s'empourprait à vu d'oeil au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, ce qui le rassura. "Je devrai au contraire la remercier, déclara-t-il en claquant des doigts, puisqu'elle m'a mené à toi."

Tooru sursauta légèrement en voyant qu'il fut nu. En étant là, attaché contre un arbre, les poignets liés et dans une position si vulnérable, cela lui donnait l'impression d'être une vierge offerte en sacrifice à un démon. Ceci dit, c'était le cas et sentir son corps être dévoré du regard perçant mais brûlant d'Ushiwaka l'excitait mais hors de question de le lui montrer.

"Je ne savais pas que tu avais ce genre de préférence, se moqua Tooru en tentant de ne pas frissonner sous ces mains chaudes inquisitrices qui commençaient à parcourir son torse.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu m'échappes, déclara Wakatoshi en dessinant les muscles de ses doigts, je veux que tu m'appartiennes entièrement, Oikawa et que tu oublies Iwaizumi une bonne fois pour toutes." Cela fait depuis bien longtemps qu'il aimait le roi des sorciers et cette partie d'Attrape-citrouille était pour lui la parfaite occasion de se déclarer.

Tooru ne put s'empêcher de rougir davantage sous ces prunelles franches qui le désarçonnaient par l'amour qu'il y lut dedans. Un amour sans concession, implacable qui fit défaillir ses réticences. Son coeur bâtit la chamade quand les lèvres de Wakatoshi effleurèrent les siennes pour les cueillir en un baiser qu'il trouvait bien tendre pour avoir été donné par un démon. Pourtant, il y répondit malgré lui, une douche chaleur se propageant dans son corps quand une langue chaude et taquine pénétra insidieusement dans sa bouche pour partir à la rencontre de la sienne.

Leurs souffles se mélèrent, tout comme leurs gémissements qui s'échappèrent inconsciemment de leurs bouches tandis que le roi des démons prit ses hanches pour mieux se frotter contre les siennes. Un long râle sortit des lèvres de Tooru quand le baiser fut rompu. "Dis donc, Wakatoshi, sussurra-t-il en ondulant des hanches à son tour tout en regardant d'un air amusé Wakatoshi se mordre les lèvres de plaisir, je ne te savais pas aussi...vigoureux. Ça me plait."

Le roi des démons arrêta ses mouvements et changea de tactique en explorant le corps offert de sa langue. Tooru se calma aussitôt quand des sillons brûlants touchèrent sa peau, Wakatoshi léchant le moindre contour de ses muscles avant de s'attarder sur les tétons pour les sucer en provoquant des bruits bien indécents.

Le roi des sorciers soupira de plaisir bien qu'il ne put plonger ses mains dans les cheveux du démon mais cette situation l'émoustillait au plus haut point. "Mmmm, tu es...doué...Wakatoshi, le complimenta Tooru après avoir poussé un petit gémissement, mais serais-tu capable de me faire crier encore plus?"

Wakatoshi eut un petit sourire en donnant des petits coups de langue sur le bas-ventre du brun tout en humidifiant ses doigts par magie. "On va voir ça."

Tooru se tendit un peu en voyant ses jambes se faire légèrement écarter pour ensuite sentir un doigt entrer doucement en lui... _Hein?_ En temps normal, il devrait attendre un peu pour se détendre alors mais là, il ressentait un plaisir infini dès que Wakatoshi avait commencé à le préparer. Sa respiration se fit lourde, haletante, son corps s'embrasa d'un désir ardent au point que ses hanches ondulaient malgré lui quand Wakatoshi se mit à le caresser tout en explorant son intimité pour trouver...: "Anh, Wakatoshi...Vas-y! Touche...Moi, gémit Tooru en écartant encore plus ses jambes _. Bon sang, il m'a jeté un sort de magie sexuelle pour que mon plaisir s'amplifie. Il ne veut probablement pas que je souffre_. Pourtant, le sorcier ne lui en voulut pas et trouvait ça plutôt prévenant de sa part.

Ça le touchait.

Le roi des démons retira alors ses doigts lorsqu'il jugea Tooru suffisament prêt pour la suite. Son désir de le posséder fut tellement grand qu'il ne se déshabilla pas, il ouvrit simplement sa braguette et fut surpris de voir que le sorcier mit ses jambes autour de sa taille de son plein gré, l'attirant à lui par la même occasion. "Je pensais que tu allais résister à mon sort.

\- Je n'en vois pas l'utilité étant donné cette exquise malédiction, murmura un Tooru bien excité qui se lécha les lèvres, maintenant, prends-moi. Je n'en peux plus."

Wakatoshi se perdit dans les prunelles chocolat voilées de désir au moment où il se mit à le pénétrer doucement. "Tu veux que je te libère?, murmura-t-il contre l'oreille de Tooru pendant que ce dernier émit un long râle de plaisir en sentant la présence délicieusement imposante de Wakatoshi entrer en lui.

\- Non, répondit le sorcier en suçotant l'oreille de celui qui fut maintenant son démon, et n'y va pas doucement, non plus."

Wakatoshi ne voulait pas être brutal mais il fit quand même ce que son compagnon lui avait demandé. Il le prit par les hanches et commença à faire des va et vients puissants et profonds sans être trop violent, concentré à donner à Tooru le plus de plaisir possible. Le démon fut soulagé de l'entendre crier à gorge déployée en l'encourageant davantage donc il en profita pour se laisser aller en embrassant Tooru dans un baiser plus passionné.

Le sorcier prit son pied dans cette union presque sauvage, Wakatoshi martelant son point sensible, fourrant sans ménagement sa langue dans sa bouche et commençant à empoigner son membre d'une main. "Mmmmm." _Oh, je vais fondre,_ pensèrent-ils tous deux quand ils atteignirent l'apogée.

Wakatoshi eut un dernier sursaut de lucidité en libérant Tooru de ses lianes qui l'enlaça contre lui aussitôt en se déversant dans sa main tandis qu'il en fit de même en lui après quelques coups de butoir. Le roi des démons se retira ensuite puis se retourna afin de s'asseoir adossé contre le tronc d'arbre, le roi des sorciers dans ses bras. Il couvrit celui-ci ensuite de sa longue cape noire pour qu'il ne prenne froid.

Tooru choisit de se blottir, la tête calée contre le torse musclé, un petit sourire aux lèvres pendant que Wakatoshi lui embrassa le front. Etre le compagnon du roi des démons n'allait pas être si mal finalement.

Au même moment, Akaashi se baladait dans la forêt en planant légèrement. Il se demandait comment son partenaire allait-il arriver à le toucher, lui qui était un spectre? Au fond, peu lui importait. Son coeur battait déjà pour quelqu'un mais avec cette histoire de malédiction de la Citrouille, cet amour était d'emblée voué à l'échec.

Le fantôme trouvait une clairière où il s'assit au pied d'un arbre afin d'attendre patiemment la personne avec qui il serait lié. Keiji espérait que Bokuto-san avait trouvé le bonheur auprès du sien et que ce dernier serait Kageyama. Le roi des vampires était devenu l'objet de l'affection de son ami homme-hibou dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui la première fois. En tous cas, il valait mieux patienter que son futur compagnon arrive.

Une telle perspective le minait mine de rien et..."Miaou!" Un chat noir se frotta affectueusement contre lui. Cela voudrait dire que mon compagnon serait... Keiji caressa tendrement le dos du félin à sa grande surprise. Je peux le toucher? Le chat miaula puis s'assit à coté d'Akaashi pour reprendre sa forme humaine et le caliner en ronronnant : "Mmmm, Akaashi, susurra l'homme-chat en frottant sa joue contre la chevelure noire de Keiji, tu sens toujours aussi bon et tu es mignon avec ce chapeau de citrouille.

\- Kuroo-san, s'étonna le fantome en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte, mais comment parviens-tu à me toucher?

\- Tu as oublié que les chats noirs peuvent percevoir l'invisible, murmura Tetsurou en mettant le bras autour des épaules d'Akaashi, nous pouvons le voir et le toucher."

Keiji mit sa tête sur l'épaule du plus grandement en poussant un léger soupir de soulagement. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était heureux que la personne qui lui était destinée fut celle dont il était amoureux. Kuroo-san était un ami de Bokuto-san et le fantôme était tombé sous son charme désinvolte même si au fond, il savait que le chat noir avait la tête sur les épaules. Il suffisait de le voir en train de veiller sur ses congénères comme Kozume, un homme-chat qui avait du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres.

Ces simples qualités lui avaient réchauffé son coeur mais Akaashi avait voulu taire ses sentiments compte tenu de la malédiction. Cependant, il pouvait les exprimer maintenant. Tetsurou eut un petit sourire lorsqu'Akaashi se retira un peu pour mettre les deux bras derrière son cou afin de l'embrasser.

Il avait passè son temps à observer les rèactions du fantome habituellement inexpressives et l'homme-chat noir avait remarqué les petits changements lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui comme des petites rougeurs sur les pommettes. Cela avait été amusant à voir...Et adorable aussi. Akaashi l'avait toujours attiré, son coté un peu mystérieux peut-être, son attitude bienveillante certainement, son caractère sérieux qui lui donnait envie de le taquiner surtout.

Maintenant qu'il savait que le spectre était son compagnon, Tetsurou allait s'en donner à coeur joie. L'homme-chat savoura un moment les douces lèvres de son aimé en les butinant amoureusement puis allongea Keiji sur le sol en rompant le baiser et admirer les prunelles sombres. "Et si on levait la malédiction?, demanda-t-il avec son sourire moqueur et un brin carnassier.

Keiji hocha silencieusement la tête en se laissant déshabiller, l'homme-chat retirant son t-shirt et son pantalon d'un blanc immaculés. Il haleta, les yeux fermés, au contact des mains sur sa peau en poussant un petit soupir de bien-être. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été touché par quelqu'un et les caresses de Tetsurou lui procurèrent une douce et agrèable tiédeur, accueillante et tendre jusqu'au moment où l'homme-chat eut la malice de pincer délicatement les tétons. "Ah...Kuroo...san...

\- Tu es très sensible, commenta Tetsurou en le regardant se cambrer pendant qu'il roulait doucement les pointes de chair enre ses doigts, et tes rèactions sont si excitantes."

Voir le fantôme en train de gémir sous ses caresses, la peau délicate rosissant sous ses mains et les joues rougies par le plaisir...Un véritable appel à la luxure. Tetsurou décida alors d'user de sa bouche mais avant, il suça deux de ses doigts pour ce qu'il lui ferait ensuite. Keiji ouvrit un peu les yeux lorsque les mains s'éloignèrent pour faire place à des lèvres mutines qui couvrirent ses jambes de petits baisers avant de mordiller gentiment les flancs tandis que ses jambes furent écartées.

Le fantôme fut tellement concentré par les caresses et les baisers en gémissant pour mieux encorager qu'il se rendit à peine compte que Tetsurou avait introduit un doigt en lui. "Nnnn." La sensation n'était pas trop gênante quand un autre doigt suivit le premier.

Tetsurou regarda si son futur amant ne souffrait pas et fut soulagé que cela ne fut pas le cas quand il vit le regard tendre que celui-ci lui adressa avant de se mordre les lèvres pour retenir un cri. "Tu es prêt, déclara l'homme-chat en retirant ses doigts, bon, ça va être un peu douloureux.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, fit Keiji en le serrant contre lui, je te veux en moi, Tetsurou."

L'homme-chat remua sa fine queue noire en ronronnant tout en le pénétrant lentement. Il lécha les larmes qui coulaient des joues de Keiji avant de s'emparer affectueusement de ses lèvres une fois entièrement en lui. "Tu n'as pas trop mal?, demanda-t-il en caressant la joue du fantôme.

Keiji secoua la tête : "Un peu mais c'est supportable.

\- Je vais attendre un peu avant de continuer, murmura Tetsurou en lui embrassant le front, oh! Ton chapeau de citrouille a disparu. Dommage, tu étais si trognon avec.

\- Ridicule plutôt, le contredit Keiji en lui caressant le dos, les joues un peu rouges.

\- Non, c'était adorable, fit l'homme-chat en mordillant gentiment l'oreille de son compagnon, je sens que tu es assez dètendu, Keiji. Tu veux qu'on continue?

\- Oui, Tetsurou, tu peux y aller."

L'homme-chat commença alors à bouger tout doucement en couvant amoureusement son amant du regard, content de le voir s'exprimer par des petits cris rauques bien sensuels à ses oreilles. Keiji perdit pied lorsqu'il le sentit rouler légèrement des hanches avant de donner des coups de rein plus forts en accélèrant. Sentir Tetsurou à la fois sur lui et en lui était tellement agréable, il en voulait encore. "Est-ce que tu peux aller plus...vite?, demanda-t-il en haletant face au plaisir qui montait de plus en plus en lui.

\- Avec plaisir, mon petit fantôme, chuchota Tetsurou en accélerant le rythme.

A ce moment-là, Keiji ne put que s'accrocher à lui en se sentant dériver de plus en plus. La présence de Tetsurou palpita davantage en lui et en voyant les expressions de son amant qui furent teintées de concentration et de plaisir mêlé, le fantôme se laissa aller encore plus. Son amant savourait cette délectable étroitesse toute chaude en poussant des petits râles, pour taquiner ensuite le baton de chair de Keiji entre leurs deux ventres afin que ce dernier prenne son pied comme jamais.

Le noiraud choisit ce moment pour venir en comprimant Tetsurou qui vint juste après. Tous deux se regardèrent ensuite avec un sourire complice. "Je pense qu'un peu de repos s'impose, suggèra Tetsurou en se retirant de Keiji, je t'invite à dèguster une petite tarte aux citrouilles chez moi après, qu'en penses-tu?

\- J'accepte avec plaisir, murmura Keiji en se réfugiant dans les bras de son compagnon en murmurant, je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi, Keiji, chuchota l'homme-chat en me serrant contre lui, sa queue de chat s'enroulant autour de la jambe du fantôme que lui seul pouvait toucher.

Pendant ce temps, à l'entrée du labyrinthe, Saeko sortit une petite sphère colorée qui luisait d'une vive couleur orangée teintée de petites lueurs roses. "Ben voilà, fit-elle en souriant, ça fait quatre couples cette année. Il va falloir que je touche deux mots à Suga vu que notre roi faisait partie du lot."

La sorcière blonde chevaucha donc son balais pour annoncer la nouvelle. Elle adorait Halloween, après tout c'était aussi durant cette fête qu'elle avait rencontré son lapin lunaire adoré. "Faudrait aussi que je previenne Aki pour Kei." La blonde avait cependant hãte d'être à l'année prochaine, histoire de voir qui seraient les heureux élus.

Un peu d'amour dans ce monde de peur rendait les choses plus amusantes.

 **Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'en profite pour annoncer que j'étends les fantaisies événementielles à d'autres fandoms en plus de celui de Haikyuu! Celle de Noël sera sur Kuroko's Basket et celle de la Saint Valentin, Fairy Tail, après je verrai. On se revoit pour la suite de Cutie Pie et désolée pour le retard. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
